Life's Not Always A Box Of Chocolates
by ILuvCarbyFuzz
Summary: (INCOMPLETE) Leo finds out about Piper being pregnant. But she is just as suprised as he was becuase Leo has a secret of his own. You wont believe the ending! plz rev.
1. Chapter 1

**Life's not always A Box of Chocolates…**

A/N: This fic is all about Leo and Piper.

Summary: Leo finds out that Piper is pregnant. How does he react? (You won't believe the ending!)

Any comments please review.

            I sighed a deep, depressing sigh. Watching over Piper lately has been a bitch. I know all about her teeny, tiny, little secret. But what hurts the most is that she won't tell me! I thought we were best friends. I thought we were lovers. I thought she trusted me, and I am pretty damn sure I trusted her. But then again, I have a secret too.

            "PIPER!" Phoebe called up the stairs.

            "Yes, Phoebe?" she called back.

            "Uh…you have a visitor…!"

            Upstairs, Piper scrunched up her face. Who would here at 7:00 in the morning?

She yawned for a moment, and then, while holding her stomach, made her way down the creaking staircase.

            When she got to the bottom, Phoebe was nervously biting her nails. "Good luck!" she whispered, and sped off towards the kitchen. More confused then ever now, Piper tilted her head, and looked out the front door. To her surprise, her ex, Greg, was standing there. He looked as if he had just seen a ghost. Crap. That made Piper think bad thoughts.

            "Um…Greg?" she asked, in a high, almost scared voice.

            He jumped. "Oh, uh, Piper! What are you doing here!?"

            Piper looked amused. "I live here, Greg."

            "Oh yeah. I knew that."

            "Is there anything you need?" comes that innocent voice again.

            Piper, not even thinking, stepped completely outside. Greg looked down, and pain grew across his face. "No. That's ok. I forgot why I came. Good luck with you're baby…" he whispered. Piper mentally smacked herself.

            As he turned to leave, Piper bit her lip. God she hated doing this to him. Greg was such a sweet guy.

            Before her was off of the steps, he turned once more.

            "I know it's not any of my business, but…is it Leo's?" His voice shook more and more with each word.

            Piper nodded. He scoffed, and headed towards his car. He was off as quickly as he arrived. As for Piper Halliwell…she just stood there, and watched his car speed off down the street.


	2. Chapter 2

**Life's not always Like a Box of Chocolates**

****

****

            "Leo!? Leo!? I know you can hear me!"

            "Piper." She screamed.

            I saw her clutch her heart, and widen her eyes as she stared at me.

            "With all of your yelling you didn't hear me orb in. Look, I'm not supposed to be here but I am. This had better be important." I knew what was coming.

            She sighed, and we sat side by side on the sofa. She turned towards me. Then, staring into my eyes, she slowly moved her hand towards her stomach, and motioned for me to look. My eyes widened. No baby. She wasn't pregnant.

            Knowing what I knew about the girls, and their magic, I knew something had gone terribly haywire. She bit her lip, and looked down for herself. Immediately, once she realized she wasn't pregnant, she passed out. 

            "Piper? Piper, do you know where you are?" Phoebe asked me. I slowly opened my eyes, and saw her sitting at the foot of my bed, holding out some ice to me. I didn't take it. My hands instantly flew to my stomach. Houston, we have a problem.

            "Wh-what happened?" I asked, tears forming in my eyes. "Where's Chris!?"

            "He's at the school. Something was happening, something magical, so we took him there. He's probably safe," Paige replied.

            "What happened to the baby!?" That's when they all looked at each other. Leo was one of them.

            "Piper, Leo has something to tell you…a secret. He won't tell us yet, he said you needed to know first. He thinks it has something to do with the baby."

            "Leo knows??" I whispered to Paige, who was sitting next to me.

            "Yeah. You must have forgotten Elders can watch over us. We're the charmed ones."

            Phoebe motioned for Paige to follow her out of the room. I didn't want them to go. Whatever this secret was, I wanted them to know too. Or, at least I think I did.

            After they left, the room went completely silent. So silent, that my ears were ringing.

            "Leo…just tell me. I am worried enough as it is."

            He sighed, and I saw tears in his eyes. "Piper…I haven't been _completely_ honest with you lately…You see, last night, I, um, I…"

            "You…what?"

            "I." He stopped. "I have another charge. She has had a major crush on me ever since I started watching over her. When I told her I was getting married, she went into a depression. She swore on her mother's grave she would win me back someday, and that _she_ would be my true love…Well, last night, I heard her chanting some sort of spell, I couldn't quite make it out, but I felt so…drawn to her. Once I got down there, she immediately called out a seduction spell. I couldn't…I couldn't force myself to orb, and well, we…There wasn't any protection."

            I was completely blown away. I was speechless beyond words. Tears formed in my eyes. All the pieces fit together now.

            Swallowing the lump in my throat, I croaked, "So are you saying that, whatever this witch's name is."

            "Heidi."

            "Heidi, cast a spell on you to make you have sex with her, and now, because of all that magic, and because Chris was yours, was transferred to her body, instead of mine? So now she is madly in love with you and carrying your baby!?" A whisper had turned into an uncontrollable outburst of outrage.

            He looked down, apparently ashamed. "Yes…" he whispered. 

            "Well…don't just sit there. We have to find a way to get him back."


End file.
